1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated mechanical transmission systems not requiring a vehicle driver to operate a vehicle master clutch (so called “two-pedal systems”), are known in the art. When the master clutch is engaged and rotational torque is being transmitted from the vehicle engine to the transmission, there generally is a large torque load or “torque lock” holding the transmission gear engaging device in a particular position. This torque load makes it quite difficult, if not impossible, to shift the transmission to neutral or change gears without somehow significantly reducing the torque load. One way to relieve torque load is to disengage the master clutch; which breaks the coupling between the input member and the output member. Disengaging the master clutch permits the torque load to go to zero and allows the operator or automated transmission system to shift into neutral or change gears. However, shifting the transmission with the master clutch remaining engaged is preferred in many situations, as such shifts tend to be of a higher shift quality and/or cause less wear on the powertrain.
For these and other reasons, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method of facilitating a gear ratio change in an automated transmission.